Alaskan Rose
by Lori0211
Summary: Kate and Garrett are getting married, and the Cullen family is invited courteously. They go Alaska to attend the wedding, when a mysterious visitor shows up. The Cullens decide to stay with the Denali coven for two weeks, during which a series of strange things occur. And Rosalie realizes her past may be back to haunt her after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Soo this is my first fanfic ever, yea! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And forgive me if there's anything I'm doing wrong, I'm still trying to figure some things out. I know this chapter is really short, but I only realized when I actually uploaded, sooo...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga. ( I wish, though.)**

**Chapter One**

We raced side by side in the forest, our feet barely touching the soft carpet of dirt beneath us. My pace matched his effortlessly, as his did mine. We were harmonious. This feeling, the sensation, pounded through my bloodstream, sending the adrenaline coursing through my body. It was an amazing feeling.

During these hunting trips, it was just Emmett and me. Even the trees and animals seemed to have resigned into being part of the background. We gradually slowed as we approached a slope. He grinned at me. "There are two!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Do you smell them?" I rolled my eyes. "How could a vampire _not_ smell them?" I'd meant to sound superior, but ended up smiling back at him.

We were crouched behind a mossy boulder, waiting for our prey. I smelled them even before I saw them. The warm, tangy scent was overpowering, growing stronger every second, burning my throat with a searing pain. Then they appeared in the clearing. Two brown grizzlies. Clearly, the slightly larger one was the male, and the smaller one was a female.

"I'll take the male," Emmett whispered, his voice audible only to vampire ears. I barely nodded, tensing as I anticipated my move, waiting for the perfect moment to spring. I could feel Emmett stiffen beside me.

We pounced in the same split second. The bears had no prayer of escape, but they roared in defiance, claws slashing through the air wildly, teeth bared. I pinned my bear to the ground easily, and pressed my lips to her neck without hesitation. The blood soothed my burning throat, although only partially. I let instinct take over me as I began tearing at the beast I'd taken down. It was over in minutes.

But as I stood up, letting the limp corpse fall to the ground, something caught my eye. For the first time in the thousands which I'd hunted, I glimpsed something in the bear's expression. Other than the eyes which were rolled back into its head. Other than the lips, which were curled back in a frozen snarl.

It was an expression of putrid fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys, so here's Chapter 2! I hope you all liked the first chapter, even though it was really short. I'm pretty new at this, and this is my first fanfiction, so PLEASE REVIEW! Any suggestions or feedback will be appreciated. **

**Without further ado, here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Twilight saga.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rose?"

Emmett's voice jolted me out of my trance. I glanced at him. He was looking at me strangely. "You've been staring at that bear for two minutes straight," he said slowly.

"Are you still thirsty or something?"

"I'm fine, actually," I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I didn't want to admit, even to myself, that the bear had ridiculously gotten on my nerves. Drained away what was left of my thirst. "Unless _you're_ still thirsty, of course," I added.

He grinned at me, previous episode forgotten. "Tell you what, let's make a bet."

I didn't really get his enthusiasm about bets, or whatever it was that made him so happy, but I usually went along with him.

"Yeah, fine, whatever you want," I said.

He leaned closer to me, a glint in his eyes. "Whoever takes down an elk first wins, okay?" I waited for him to go on. "And," he continued, "the winner gets a request of their choice." I narrowed my eyes. "Any rules?"

"Nope." He smiled widely.

"Ready when you are."

"Go!" We took off full speed in opposite directions. It was easy, there were plenty of elks around this area. I could already catch the scent of one a few hundred feet away.

I pushed all thoughts of the bear out of mind, instead focusing on the scent of the elk nearby. I didn't even slow as I drew closer.

I pounced. Just as I was about to make the kill, Emmett appeared, triumphantly holding up the dead carcass of his elk. I sighed, letting mine go. I wasn't sure whether I could have stomached it anyways. Emmett tossed the elk about five hundred feet away, and it vanished into the trees.

I crossed my arms.

"You win this one," I admitted grudgingly. "Make your request, then."

He stepped closer to me. "You," he whispered, his voice low. His amber eyes were sparkling in the afternoon sun. Just like the rest of him. Just like me. And I couldn't help breaking into a smile.

I closed the distance between us, draping my arms around his neck. I let my lips wander over his shoulder, moving up towards his jawline in light, feathery brushes.

"You're killing me," he murmured. He kissed me, with the fire that raged between us every time we were like this. The blazing passion which never faded over the centuries. And I responded equally. His fingers were woven into my hair, holding me gently. My hands explored his back, tracing patterns down his spine.

I had no idea how long it was before someone cleared his throat. Ugh. I knew who it was. And I didn't want to break away from Emmett.

"Go away, mutt," I muttered, trying to ignore him and that awful stench he always brought. The odor won. I spun around to face him, glaring.

"Good to see you, too, Blondie," he said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Spying on us?"

"For your knowledge, Beauty Queen, I was on my way to see Nessie," he retorted. "Obviously unlike some people."

I gritted my teeth. I understood his connection to Nessie, but that didn't mean I liked it. It meant a thick, disgusting mutt odor constantly hanging in our house.

"Romantic place, huh?" he pushed on, annoying me further.

Emmett smirked. "It's actually not bad."

I whacked him on the arm.

* * *

"We are going shopping tomorrow!" Alice announced in a singsong voice.

It was just her, Bella, and me sprawled on her bed in the evening.

Carlisle was working late at the hospital, treating his latest patient. Nessie was playing with Jacob (the mutt) downstairs. The others had gone out for a baseball game.

I would have gone, too, if Alice hadn't dragged me into her room, along with Bella. Neither of us was too excited about her proposition of a "girl's night."

Bella simply because she hated shopping, dressing up, and all the girly stuff Alice loved. Me, because I wanted to play baseball.

"Alice," Bella complained. "It's their wedding, you know. We're not the ones getting married. There's no point in overdressing. Besides, it's not like we have nothing to wear." Secretly, I agreed with her. It wasn't that I didn't like shopping, it was just that Alice always overdoes these things.

After Emmett and I had gotten back from our hunting trip, we received an invitation in the mail from the Denalis, inviting us to attend Kate and Garrett's wedding in Alaska. The wedding was taking place next week. We had also been invited to stay with their family for two weeks after the wedding.

We called Carlisle at work, and he agreed immediately, of course. Everyone was looking forward to the trip. After all, Forks wasn't always the most exciting place.

"It'll be fun," Alice insisted, "besides, I've been dying to go to that new shop at Port Angeles." Bella wrinkled her nose. "I still don't see why we have to go."

"Because if you don't agree nicely right now, I'm going to haul you screaming and kicking into the car tomorrow. Tell her, Rose."

"Never doubt Alice," I agreed. She beamed at me. "See?" she gloated.

"Fine," Bella grumbled. "What about Renesmee, though?"

"Don't worry about it," Alice assured her. "I'm sure Esme will be more than happy to take care of her. Or Jacob."

And it was decided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, PLEASE review! I'd like to know what you all think about my fanfiction. You can tell me you hate it or you love it, it doesn't matter either way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rosalie's POV**

"How about this one?"

Alice gave a twirl in front of us.

It was the twentieth dress she'd tried on. Bella and I had picked ours in about thirty minutes.

"Great," we replied at the same time. I had to admit, we sounded monotone.

She glared at us. "You've been saying that for every single dress," she complained.

"You look great in everything, it's true," Bella said a little more enthusiastically.

"Absolutely," I agreed, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Finally, after Alice bought her dress, we drove back in her Porsche.

When we got back, Nessie rushed up to Bella. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was showing her mother her day, she held on to her hand tightly. Her golden eyes were adoring.

I had to swallow hard and turn away, if just for a fraction of a second. It was during times like this that I felt the pain and loss of my human life strongly. How much I wanted to be able to have children, little angels of my own, and grow old with Emmett. But I hadn't been offered the choice.

Stop, I thought harshly. You can't change anything. Besides, I was doing my best to make more of an effort to get along with Bella now. And I was beginning to like her, as a sister. It was definitely Nessie who had changed that. I was so glad Bella had made the right decision in giving birth to Nessie.

"Hey, babe," Emmett was suddenly there, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So you survived the shopping with Alice."

I laughed, although Alice glowered.

Thankfully, the others appeared before they could start bickering again.

Esme beamed at us. "Carlisle and I thought it'd be nice if we all went to see a movie this afternoon," she said brightly.

Alice informed us, after a moment, that we would be going to see Vampire Academy, ironically enough.

Since we had nothing else planned for the afternoon, we piled into Emmett's Jeep to head for the local theatre.

I rode shotgun, as usual.

Emmett turned the radio on full volume as we sped away at 110 m/hr.

His driving was pretty crazy. But then again, driving at a reasonable speed just wasn't a top priority when you were an immortal.

* * *

**For those of you who are still wondering about the bear episode in Chapter 1, don't worry, it'll come up later in the story. ( Keep reading to find out! ) And this chapter probably wasn't the most exciting, but I just thought I'd give you guys some Rose/Em fluff and of course, shopping with Alice before we get to the more exciting part of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got 2 reviews! Thank you so much for the positive feedback ( girlyjacinta ) You will NOT believe how happy I was when I found out. I was literally jumping up and down and acting like a psycho who had too much sugar.**

**Well, here's Chapter 4! Enjoy! ( And pleasee continue to review! )**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Nessie," Bella said nervously, smoothing out her daughter's creaseless coat.

"Remember, there will be lots of humans like Grandpa Charlie on the plane.

You'll be a good girl, right?"

We were at the airport, waiting for our flight.

Originally, Emmett had been all for making the trip to Alaska on foot, but Bella insisted that we take a plane, fearing Nessie would get tired.

And that, of course, meant that the dog had to come along, too.

Nessie flashed her angelic smile.

"I know, Mother," she trilled in her high soprano voice.

A few heads turned in our direction. It wasn't often that Nessie spoke.

She much preferred to _show_ people what she wanted to say.

Edward chuckled.

"I think you're more nervous than Ness," he said affectionately, wrapping his arms around Bella.

"Maybe I am," Bella agreed, turning around to kiss her husband.

Alice rolled her eyes. Emmett made an exaggerated gagging sound.

Jasper looked bored.

And we still had an hour until we were to board the plane.

Alice hooked her arm through mine.

"Come on, Rose," she said chirpily.

"Let's go shopping, since Bella is obviously busy."

I let Alice drag me away.

* * *

I passed the time on the plane playing poker with Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob.

Alice and Edward were banned from joining us. It wouldn't have been a fair game, anyways.

Carlisle and Esme were watching one of those old romance movies, and Bella was reading quietly to Nessie.

Finally, after eight hundred and thirty-two rounds of card games nonstop, the plane landed.

Jacob moaned. "My head hurts from all those games," he muttered.

I smirked. "Maybe you had too much tomato juice."

His seat was literally covered with mounds of empty plastic food containers and juice bottles.

I didn't understand how he could have such an enormous appetite for something which reeked like rotten stuff.

It smelled especially horrible, mingled with his wolfy odor.

"Says the bloodsucker," he shot back.

Emmett guffawed loudly, kissing me abruptly on the cheek.

"That's my Rose," he said playfully, ruffling my hair.

I swatted his hand away. "You're messing up my hair," I said, trying to sound angry.

He grinned as I kissed him back.

* * *

**Ehm kind of a short chapter, but I thought this was a nice place to end, seeing as the next one is considerably longer.**

**I just didn't want to cram too much into a chapter. I promise the real climax of the story starts building up in Chapter 5, sooo...**

**I've already started on the next chapter, and I can probably get it finished today.**

**If you guys would like me to upload again today, just let me know in the reviews.**

**I am genuinely interested in your thoughts! What do you guys think so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, follow, like, or even just read my fanfiction. It honestly means a lot to me. Thank you so much, guys!**

**So stick with me, and here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga in any way, full credit to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Rosalie's POV**

We arrived in Alaska exactly one day before the wedding, but by the time we reached the Denalis' house, it was already evening.

We were welcomed warmly, and quickly filled in on the details of the wedding.

Everyone was in high spirits.

After Nessie went to bed, Alice insisted on throwing a bridal shower for Kate, so I ended up spending the night in Kate's lavish bedroom with Alice, Bella, Kate, and Tanya.

We talked about how Garrett and Kate had fallen in love, during that period of time preparing to face the Volturi, and Kate described all the details of his proposal rather dreamily.

I was thinking about all the weddings I'd had with Emmett, the amazing feeling of walking up to the altar, with everybody's attention trained on me. Each time was special in its own way. And, of course, it was a great satisfaction to know that I was beautiful, breathtaking in my bridal gown.

We watched a few chick flicks as well, just to pass the time.

When dawn finally came we all went hunting. We split into groups of four to five, as not to attract unnecessary attention.

Emmett grumbled about missing the grizzly bears in Forks.

I didn't know why, but I felt the memories of that episode nagging in the back of my mind, something I'd been ignoring up until now.

Furthermore, I felt uneasy. And the feeling didn't pass the whole time we hunted.

* * *

"Rose! You need to get out of the shower, _now!" _Alice banged on the bathroom door loudly.

I rolled my eyes. She had pratically begged me to let her do my makeup.

In fact, she was in charge of everyone's makeup. And that made her seriously tense, she was determined to have everything perfect.

I stepped out of the shower, and paused for a minute to inspect my reflection in the steamy mirror. I wiped away the steam with my fingers.

Of course, the young woman who stared back was flawless.

Golden waves of silken hair tumbling down her back, wide, luring amber eyes, curves in all the right places, and creamy snow-white skin.

Another bang.

I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and opened the bathroom door, annoyed.

My dress was lying on my vanity table, along with the shoes and makeup.

I changed vampire speed.

The dress was strapless and exposed most of my bare shoulders and back, in a very attractive way.

The fabric was a deep crimson satin, hugging my torso and complimenting my figure. It tumbled in folds to my ankles.

"Rosalie, if you're still-" Alice burst into the room, stopping midsentence when she saw me.

"You look stunning ," she murmured as she she came up.

I gave her my best dazzling smile. "Speak for yourself, huh?"

She was wearing a black cocktail dress which fell to her knees, and five-inch matching heels.

Alice grinned. "I'll do your makeup and you'll be officially perfect."

When she was finished with me, I'll admit, she did a pretty amazing job.

My hair was braided into a crown on top of my head, with a few locks framing my face.

My eyes were highlighted with silver eyeshadow, and my lips were a seductive dark red, like my dress.

The black heels and crystal earrings topped it off.

" Emmett will trip over himself when he sees you," Alice said slyly, winking at me in the mirror.

I laughed and pulled her out of the room, down the stairs towards the thick crowd of guests who'd already arrived.

I felt a shudder of excitement run through me.

* * *

**Sorry if you guys were disappointed with this chapter, maybe you were hoping for the real action? Be patient, you'll gradually get to that part. Remember, REVIEW and share your thoughts with me! I love reading all the reviews you guys leave me and it seriously makes me so happy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I apologize for not updating in a week. School has started recently, which is why it's so hard for me to update as often as I used to. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story. I have my storyline plotted out and will try my best to update more frequently. Remember, review and share your thoughts! Reviews make me seriously happy, and happy author = more motivated to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer**: **If the Twilight saga belonged to me, I'd be the queen of vampires. ( Nope, that's Stephenie. )**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Rosalie's POV**

The wedding went smoothly, and everything happened as planned. Kate looked gorgeous, of course. Her wedding gown was simple yet elegant, with lace bordering the hem of the skirt and collar. It suited her very well, although personally I would have gone for something more extravagant.

I felt truly happy for them, we all knew the Denalis had been through a hard time after they'd lost Irina. They deserved to find their own happiness and peace.

After the vows, the guests scattered all around the place, some dancing, others going to congratulate the newlyweds. Kate hugged me when it was our turn to give them our best wishes.

"Thanks for being an amazing sister," she whispered fiercely.

"As you've been," I told her warmly.

Afterwards, Emmett pulled me on to the dance floor. He looked dashing in his tuxedo, especially with his dimpled grin and sparkling eyes. He mock bowed, offering me his hand. "May I have the first dance, m'lady?" he whispered, his voice low.

I pretended to consider it seriously before placing my hand in his.

"Why, yes, sir," I jested.

We both laughed as the song began and we started moving.

We glided across the dance floor effortlessly, swaying gently in time with the music.

"You look stunning, Angel," he murmured to me, his lips brushing my ears softly.

I let my head rest lightly on his chest. Compliments like that were always special when they from Emmett. I could never get tired of him whispering such remarks to me.

"I love you," I whispered back.

There was a time when I thought I would never be capable of uttering those three words with all my heart to someone in this world ever again, but Emmett had made the miracle happen.

He didn't just change my life the day I found him in the woods, he altered me into a different Rosalie, healed my wounds over time, and made my life whole. I knew that the others believed our relationship was more based on physical attraction than actual feelings, but they were wrong. He was my everything in this new life.

"I love you more," he interjected, cutting off my thoughts.

I was about to kiss him when I noticed Edward standing behind Emmett, looking exasperated.

He touched Emmett's shoulder.

"I'm going to ask for Rose," he said, looking pointedly at me. "I can't stand her thoughts anymore."

I smirked. Sure, his talent gave him the conveniency when he needed it, but I knew it annoyed him to the point of insanity at other times. And I could think what I wanted.

He glared at me. Emmett chuckled.

"As much as I'd like to keep her, I guess you have the right to dance with your little sis, after all," he joked.

I glowered at the "little sis" comment.

Emmett knew when I had that look on my face, and he disappeared into the crowd.

Edward's arms replaced his, and we danced, though a little grudgingly on both parts.

"Keep your thoughts cleaner," he complained.

"What? That was _very_ clean," I shot back, starting to recall all the other things I'd thought before.

He groaned. "Stop thinking about Emmett," he commanded.

"It's bad enough I have to deal with his thoughts about you, you should at least have the decency to give me some peace of mind."

I tried to fulfill his request, I could go out of my way to irritate him other times, I didn't feel like arguing with him at the wedding.

He looked immensely relieved.

* * *

When the song was over, I danced with Carlisle, Jasper, Eleazar, Garrett, and just about everyone at the party. Even with the dog.

I was about to go find Emmett when someone caught my arm from behind.

I turned around, then drew in a sharp breath.

It was a young man, definitely a vampire.

I could tell from his unnaturally white complexion, and the golden eyes which indicated he was a vegetarian, surprisingly.

He was quite handsome, with a tall frame and flawless facial features.

He had dark curls and a breathtaking smile.

He extended his hand to me.

"May I have a dance?" he asked.

His voice was mellow and velvety.

Somehow, I couldn't answer him.

I couldn't seem to move, I was frozen in place.

And I couldn't hear the music anymore, all I heard was his voice ringing in my ears.

The couples twirling on the dance floor blurred until my eyes could only focus on him.

He looked familiar in an eerie way, yet I couldn't remember where I'd seen this stranger before.

And then it hit me.

He looked exactly like Henry, the son of my friend Vera Carpenter, the little boy who should have died nearly a hundred years ago.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Remember to tell me in the reviews! And a huge thank you to everyone who's read or reviewed or followed or liked my story so far, I love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a new chapter! Who's excited? (I hope you all are.) Once again, I apologize for not being able to update more frequently. School occupies too much of my time. But like I promised, I will continue updating one to two times a week, depending on my time. To all my amazing readers and reviewers, I love you guys so much. Keep reviewing and share your thoughts with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight Saga no more than I own a unicorn. (I don't.) I wonder if Stephenie does?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Rosalie's POV**

For the first time in my life, I was rendered speechless. The words couldn't seem to come out of my mouth. And yet, there were so many things I wanted to say.

I was in a stupor, frozen to the spot, staring at him.

At his dark curls. His beautiful angelic face.

I wished he would say something, anything to assure me he wasn't _him_.

I would then laugh at myself for even considering such a thing.

Instead, he held out his hand, wordlessly.

And almost without thinking, I took it.

He danced in perfect pace with mine. His steps were fluid, not a beat too fast or slow.

I was barely aware of the song that was playing, only how close I was to him.

Of his hands, one on my shoulder, the other on my waist.

His eyes were on me, but face was unreadable.

"You look stunning," he said softly, suddenly.

It was no more than a whisper, and could have been my imagination if not for my hyper sensitive ears.

I felt a shudder run through me, involuntarily.

He must have noticed, but he gave no sign that he did.

"I'm Rosalie." I found my voice at last.

"Rosalie Hale."

My voice sounded steady, cool and ascertained, which was an almost comical contrast to how I was feeling. My mind was whirring with thoughts.

When he spoke, his tone matched mine. Just as calm and smooth.

"I believe everyone at this wedding knows of the Cullens," he replied.

"And I'm no exception, Ms. Hale."

I didn't fail to notice his use of the word "miss." I decided to venture further.

"Really?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"My father is Carlisle Cullen, and he's an excellent doctor. In fact, he's dancing with my mother, Esme Cullen, over there by the refreshments table."

I didn't need to point, he turned his head in the right direction.

"And I have two brothers, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. Edward is an amazing pianist. He and his wife, Bella Cullen, married a few years ago. Jasper is the best fighter in the family. His wife, Alice, loves fashion."

I was aware that I was rambling, but I knew exactly what I was doing.

"My husband is Emmett Cullen," I finished. "I suppose you've heard of all of them?"

He smiled. And I couldn't help but notice that his smile was breathtaking, it seemed to make his features even more magnificent.

"Perhaps not such a detailed description as the one you have given me, but generally speaking, yes," he answered evenly.

I watched him carefully, scrutinizing his face for any change in his expression, but as far as I could tell, there was none.

I stopped moving suddenly, forcing him to stop with me. I rose on tiptoe and tilted my head back slightly to stare him directly in the eye.

I positioned my lips only inches below his, angling my face so the tip of my nose brushed his.

This was something I'd done many times, and it worked every time.

I was pleased to see his eyes widen just a little bit, for a fraction of a second.

He regained his composure just as quickly.

"What about _me_?" I asked, dropping my voice to a silky whisper.

"What have you heard about Rosalie Hale?'

He raised an eyebrow, perfectly arched.

"I've heard about the beautiful Rosalie Hale," he replied. "And the mechanic wonder."

I drew back, slightly infuriated by his lack of reaction.

"Pity I don't seem to know you," I said calmly.

The song ended then.

I saw Emmett approaching from the corner of my eye, and stepped away from him abruptly, feeling guilty for some reason.

He grinned when he saw me looking at him, and he came up, wrapping me in a bear hug. "My Rose," he murmured.

I took his arm when he finally let me go, and turned away from the man I'd just danced with, wanting to leave before anything else happened. I had an uneasy feeling.

But not before I felt him behind me, his lips next to my ear.

"Until we next meet, Rosalie." His voice was velvety.

I felt him slip something into my hand, and I knew without looking that it was a piece of curled paper.

I glanced at Emmett, but he didn't seemed to have noticed.

And when I looked back, he was gone.

It only took me less than a second to uncurl the piece of paper and read it.

In neat, loopy cursive, it read

_"Henry Carpenter,_

_To Rosalie Lilian Hale."_

* * *

******Ta-da! How did you guys like that? Please tell me in the reviews, my fanpire readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for not posting in a long time! I'm not even sure if my readers are still there, but oh well… I was sick with a cold, and I just finished my exams recently. Anyways, I'll be continuing my story, like I promised. Special thanks to Fabvioso, who has been constantly reviewing my chapters. I love reading all of your sweet reviews, enjoy this chapter and remember to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to the awesomely awesome Stephenie Meyer, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Rosalie's POV**

_"Rose."_

_The voice seemed to come from all around me, everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

_It had a soft, velvety quality to it, one which I knew I could never tire of hearing._

_My name sounded like a promise, luring me deeper and deeper, like an intoxicating drug._

_I wanted to find the source of that voice, I more than wanted to, I needed to. It was a thirst, a hunger far deeper beyond any that I had ever experienced before._

_I seemed to walk for an eternity, but all around me there was nothing but a vast, endless ocean of pitch-black darkness._

_Then the scene changed._

_Standing on a cobbled street bathed in moonlight, I knew something was wrong._

_An all too familiar feeling clawed its way into my stomach, twisting it into an impenetrable knot._

_I heard my name being called again, only this time it was different from the voice which had seemed to hypnotize me._

_It was too loud, cutting into the silence of the night, and I heard drunken laughter echoing, smelled the thick stench of cheap wine incensed in the air._

_Something in me screamed at me to run. But I couldn't seem to move, I was frozen to the spot, fixed by some sort of trance._

_I watched as a girl walked past me, towards the laughter and the liquor smell._

_For a moment, nothing made sense._

_Then all of a sudden, everything fell into place._

_I wanted to run towards the girl, pull her back, and take her anywhere away from this street._

_But I was bound to the spot, as though I were watching some sick reality show._

_The figures were silhouettes in the darkness, but each motion was sharp and clear, mixed with the high-pitched screams and cries._

_And then I was the girl. I felt her terror, heard her torn, desperate mind wishing for the end._

_As the man closed in, pressing her body to the ground, he leaned in, his face lit by the moonlight. His features were twisted in_ _a sneer._

His eyes bore into hers, a gaze that chilled her to the bone.

_But yet, what chilled me the most was the jolting familiarity of those eyes, eyes I'd known for decades._

_E__mmett's._

* * *

"Rose?"

"Babe, are you alright?"

My sweet, kind, patient husband was suddenly there, waving his hands in front of my face, looking worried.

I realized I'd spaced out, in that twisted vision like a nightmare.

Only, vampires couldn't dream, right?

Seeing Emmett's concerned expression immediately brought on the tide of guilt.

How _could_ I, even in a vision, associate him with those memories?

I felt more than ashamed, unable to meet his eyes.

"I guess I'm a little tired, that's all," I said.

I realized how stupid that sounded the second the words came out.

How could vampires be tired?

My lie didn't even sound convincing to myself.

Emmett frowned.

"Did something happen which I should know about? Come on, Rose, just spit it out.

You know I'm always here for you."

He put his arms around me and brushed a strand of hair away from my face. He knew me too well.

"I met someone today," I finally said, slowly.

He waited for me to go on.

"Someone who looked a lot like-"

I couldn't finish the sentence.

He looked half curious, half concerned.

"Like?" he prompted gently.

"Henry." I choked out. My voice sounded too high to myself.

I watched him carefully, observing his reaction.

Emmett looked, if nothing, surprised.

He paused for a while, as though trying to find the right words to say.

"I would have liked to meet him," he said finally, sounding somewhat amused.

"_Meet him_? How can you just say that so calmly? I don't just mean they looked similar, Em, they looked identical! And he_ is_ Henry."

I realized that I sounded somewhat irrational, but I didn't care at the moment. I _wanted _to rant.

He held up his hands.

"Wait a minute, Rose, first of all, how are you certain he is Henry? Secondly, even if he is, what's the problem with that?"

I shook my head.

"But he should have died nearly a hundred years ago! I knew him as a toddler, as Vera's little boy, always. He should have grown up, gotten married, had kids, grown old, then died…" I was nearly hysterical, on the verge of losing my mind, I felt.

Emmett took my hand gently.

"Rose, maybe you're overreacting a bit, angel. Remember, accidents happen. That's how we all got here, right? As Emmett McCarthy, I never would have imagined this life possible. If it weren't for that bear, that day in the woods, I wouldn't be here now.

But I've never, ever regretted becoming a Cullen. Maybe something similar happened to Henry, something which we don't know. But whatever it is, just because you knew him in another lifetime doesn't mean it's a bad thing he's here now. If he's nice, we can all get to know him and be best friends, yeah?"

I took a deep breath.

He was right, of course. It made perfect sense when he put it like that.

I tried to smile, and made a resolve to put the encounter behind me, determined not to let anything ruin our stay with the Denalis.

Yet there was still a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, an uneasiness which I couldn't ignore completely.

* * *

**Remember to review, guys! Reading your feedback makes me as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. Let me know if this is getting boring or you feel like the story's moving along too slowly.**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTEUPDATE

To my amazing readers and everyone else in the fanfiction community:

** I've got some big,big,big, news!**

First of all, as you can obviously tell, I'm back! And to those of you who have read/favorited/followed my first fanfiction, Alaskan Rose, I apologize for leaving it unfinished in the past four months. I've been pretty busy, but I've really missed you guys and sitting in front of my computer, typing fanfiction and letting my creative juices flow. :)

So the good news is, I WILL be finishing Alaskan Rose! I haven't started chapter 9 yet, but I have the plot in mind already. I have exams on Tuesday and Wednesday, but once that's over and done with, I'll write chapter 9 and upload immediately, I promise. I hope you guys are just as excited as I am!

Before I wrap this up, there's one more surprise for y'all. I'm definitely still a Twihard, but to be honest I've been a lot more taken with The Hunger Games lately. If you haven't guessed it yet…( I dropped a hint above,) here it is!

I'm planning on writing two stories for THG once Alaskan Rose is finished. I won't tell you what I have in mind exactly yet, but you can go ahead and look forward to it. I'm honestly super excited about the ideas I have right now. To my fellow Twihards, please don't be disappointed. I really hope you guys are as obsessed with THG as I am.

And that's pretty much it! I'd love for reviews on what you think and maybe what you'd like to see in my THG fanfics. Or even just a short review letting me know you'll be waiting for the rest of Alaskan Rose! Once again, I'm really sorry for the long absence, I know how annoying it is when you start reading a fanfiction then realize it's unfinished and hasn't been updated in like years. Anyways, I'm definitely back now, and I can't wait to hear from everyone and get back into full "crazy-obsessed-fanfiction writer" mode.

P.S. Actually, please DO leave reviews on your opinions! If I can hear from a couple of you, I'll drop another hint about my ideas for THG fanfic, which I'll also be working on. Plus, I'm curious about your thoughts on THG. Everlark? Everthorne? Or Everdair? *winks


End file.
